Abrasive discs for grinders are well known. Such discs ubiquitously include an annular abrasive element. Often, the grinder has a rotating threaded spindle, and the abrasive element is secured to the spindle by a nut. Alternatively, the abrasive element can be manufactured with an attached nut. Discs of this type are relatively convenient to replace, and thus, are relatively popular, notwithstanding that attaching a nut to an abrasive element in a manner that can withstand the very high rotation speeds associated with grinding operations can add substantial costs to manufacture.